Si realmente la amas, déjala ir
by btvs22
Summary: Rosalie siempre ha querido ser humana de nuevo, pero alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar que opina Emmet sobre el tema. Y si Rose tuviera la oportunidad de ser humana de nuevo ¿lo aceptaría?, y sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones de la familia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Espero que estén bien. Sé que no tengo perdón por tener abandonadas mis historias, pero es que he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer(trabajo, estudio, solo hay un carro en casa y me toca hacer de todo para la casa y el negocio, además he tenido que llevar a mi mamá al cardiólogo y el muy condenado siempre llega tarde a las citas), ya por eso no planifico nada porque tenía mis planes pero siempre pasa algo que me los jode.

Este fic es él que les comente en una de mis historias. Se va a centrar en Emmet y Rose. Nunca pensé hacer una historia sobre ellos, pero es que la idea la tenía hace tiempo en mi mente. Tenía planeado subir este cap. hasta septiembre, pero es que ya no aguantaba las ganas de ponerlo. De una vez les digo que el próximo dos capítulos son para la primera semana de septiembre. (Este fic estaba planeado para empezar el 1 de sept., pero quería subir el prologo jeje) Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios

**Emmet POV**

_**Tío Emmet, Tío Emmet, me estas poniendo atención**_-escuchaba como una pequeña manita me movía la cara.

_**Lo siento nessie, que me estabas diciendo**_- le pregunté.

_**Sabes que tío, mejor te dejo y voy a ir a ver al tío Jasper**_- me dijo y se fue corriendo en busca de mi hermano.

No es que no me gustará pasar tiempo con ella, en cambio éramos casi inseparables, pero es que ahora mismo mi mente no estaba aquí, sino en lo que me había enterado esta mañana. Todavía no entiendo porque no me lo dijo antes, si tal vez me hubiese consultado antes mi opinión seria otra, pero no tuvo confianza y se supone que si somos un matrimonio la confianza y la sinceridad es parte de ello. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea, puede que ella sea mi todo, pero esto era diferente.

_**Emmet, voy a llevar a Nessie con su abuelo Charlie, Alice dijo que Rose llegará dentro de cinco minutos**_- me dijo Jasper. Lo más seguro Alice le comentó lo que iba a suceder y era mejor que Nessie no estuviese presente.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando escuche el ruido del carro de Rose en la entrada de la casa. Emmet tu eres fuerte, tu puedes, necesitan aclarar las cosas, me decía una y otra vez. Jamás me había peleado con Rose, pero no sé cómo voy a reaccionar delante de ella. Veo que entra a la casa preocupada y cuando me ve en la sala se sienta en el sillón que esta frente mío.

Ninguno decía nada solo nos quedamos viendo, podía ver en su cara que tenía miedo. Así que decidí romper el silencio

_**¿Cuándo planeabas decirme Rosalie?-**_ le pregunté, cuando escuchó que le llamé por su nombre entendió que la cosa iba enserio.

_**Yo, este, uhm Emmet, ¿qué es lo que sabes?-**_ me preguntó dolida.

_**TODO, MALDITA SEA ROSALIE, QUE ESPERABAS PARA DECIRME, CUANDO YA SEAS HUMANA**_- le grité.

Es corto porque solo es el prologo, pero ya los próximos cap. los voy a ser un poco más largo. Sobre mis otras historias, ya estoy terminando el 4 cap. de la secuela de Bella Vendetta. Como les dije ya no voy a poner un día para actualizar porque siempre me pasa algo y no puedo. Pero voy a tratar de actualizar los otros dos fics que no he actualizado. Espero que me entiendan

Saludos

Btvs22


	2. NOTA 2

Hola

Esto realmente es vergonzoso, después de varios meses vengo con una nota, lo cual no me gusta pero es la única forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes.

Primero me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas (chicos si hay) por los review, favorite, Author, Story alerts. Especialmente los review que siempre me hacen el día feliz.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar pero es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y hubo un momento que no sabía ni cómo desarrollar las ideas que tengo para cada fic. También fue que prácticamente me maté estudiando para una clase y como no le reía las bromas al instructor de Laboratorio, no me pasó el laboratorio y por ende no pude pasar la clase. Estuve en depresión. Pero empecé a recibir reviews a principio de este año y volví a leer mis fics y poco a poco mis ganas y la imaginación comenzaron a llegar. No pienso abandonar mis fics, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tengo, los voy a poner en hold por un tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente es que en mayo voy a coger el MCAT (examen para entrar a las escuelas de medicina) y este examen que dura 5 horas y media es súper difícil y por eso decidí coger un curso de preparación que son todos los días y el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a las clases de la universidad. Por eso les propongo que si todavía me leen, que voy a volver con los fics hasta junio (el examen es en mayo), para así poder dedicarme bien a ellos y no subir capítulos incompletos. Además voy revisarlos porque tengo muchos errores, para que así ustedes tengan una buena experiencia cuando los lean.

Espero que me entienda y si todavía siguen conmigo en junio seria genial

Saludos

Btvs22


	3. Regresando a Fanfiction

Hola

Espero que estén bien.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto las historias en favorita y en alerta, también las que me han puesto en autor favorito o alerta. Y sobre todo las que han dejado review

Si lo sé, ha pasado más de un año, y del tiempo que dije que iba a dejar Fanfiction. Bueno si todavía hay personas que leen mis fics, me gustaría decirles que ya casi vuelvo al mundo de Fanfiction. Es que con la pre-practica de educación, la pre-medica y las clases de universidad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Tengo un capitulo de cada fic, desde el año pasado pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir los errores ni de subirlo, pero hare todo lo posible de poder subir aunque sea un capitulo esta mini vacaciones que tengo. Ahora mismo solo me voy a concentrar en Secreto de sangre y En la noche surge el amor. Las otras historias las voy a poner en Hold, pq tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ah sí, estoy buscando beta así que si alguien quiere me manda un inbox. También he creado un blog donde se pueden comunicar conmigo aunque sea solo para decir hola XD. http :/ chiri22. blogspot. com/

Btvs22


End file.
